Tears In The Rain
by believable-pen
Summary: Jack meets a young boy late at night. It's cold and wet...


Tears In The Rain

A 15 year old Ianto Jones sit on a bench in Victoria Park, wearing a t shirt and jeans. He shivered every time the cold brisk Cardiff wind blew around him. The rain soaked him through. The dark, the wind the rain were better than being back with his father.

Going through all that again.

A bruise spread over his cheek and dried blood stuck to his face. Ianto's bare feet were numb, but he preferred to be numb. He couldn't feel the pain. He knew he wouldn't be missed, but he would have to go back soon for mam's sake. But right now, he sat there, his tears hidden by the rain.

Jack hated the rain, but right now, he just needed to walk. He saw the park up ahead and decided to cut through. As he neared a bush, he heard a sound from the other side. Rounding the bush, he saw the bench and a slight figure sitting on it. Jack moved closer. It was a boy. Maybe 12 or 13, he thought.

"Are you okay?" He moved to stand beside him. "You look cold." Taking off his greatcoat, Jack draped it around the boys thin shoulders. "Hey, you shouldn't be here," he looked around. "Do you live close by? Can I walk you home."

Ianto was stunned by the stranger talking to him. He had been here hours and this was the first person to even see if he was alright. Despite his mistrust and uncertainty about the man, he pulled the heavy coat around him, he was shaking. "No." he muttered.

Jack sat beside him, pulling his own jacket closer to him. "You must live somewhere." Jack noted the bare feet. The bruised and bloody face. "Are you alright? You're bleeding." Jack didn't want to scare the boy. "I live not too far away. I could clean you up. Make you some hot chocolate. Would you like that?"

Ianto pulled away from him. Standing up, the coat falling to the floor. For the first time he looked at Jack and his startling blue eyes. "I don't need any help." The walls the young man used to protect himself were back up.

Jack picked up his coat, placing it back around the boys shoulders. "Everyone needs help from tome to time. I'd say you did right about now. Your feet are freezing, I'll bet. You're shivering. It's cold, windy and wet. I mean you no harm. Please..." Jack held out his hand.

"I don't want to go anywhere with you." He didn't trust him. Ianto didn't trust anyone.

"You'd rather stay out here in the cold and rain?" Jack looked at him. "Or do you just not want to go home?" Jack had hit on a nerve.

Ianto's expression changed in an instant he was now defensive even hostile "You don't know anything bout me!" His strong Welsh accent coming through.

"I know more than you think I do." Jack observed. "Bruised and bloody face. You were hit. Father, probably. You ran out of the house so he couldn't do it again." Jack pointed. "Bare feet. Shall I go on?"

"Shut up!" he growled. He threw Jack's coat back at him. "You don't know anything about me and I don't need your help!" Ianto turned and ran off across the grass.

Jack closed his eyes and sighed. Picking up the coat, he followed after the boy. He knew he wouldn't get far.

Ianto Jones disappeared that night and he never went back to that park.

But that was the last time Jack saw the boy.

Until….

Seventeen year old Ianto Jones stood in baggy jeans and a hoodie. He was watching people go past, looking for easy targets. He pulled his hood up and started following a guy.

Jack stood in the entrance to a shop, watching a skinny teen as he watched passers by. He thought he recognised the teen. _Could it be him_, Jack thought. From the park two years ago.

Ianto quickly and easily pulled a leather wallet from the man's coat pocket and turned quickly to leave. Jack stood between the young man and his escape route. He pierced Ianto with a look that said it all. "Give it back," was all Jack said. He crossed his arms over his chest, feet about a foot apart. "Now!"

Ianto's eyes darted left to right looking for someway out. He then threw the wallet and turned, running in to the crowd.

Jack shook his head and tutted. He should have known the kid would do that. _Once bitten_.. came to mind, as he bent to pick up the wallet. Walking briskly, he caught up with the guy Ianto stole it from. "Sir, I think you dropped this."

The man checked his pocket. "Thanks."

Jack smiled and walked in the direction Ianto ran. Ianto froze, remembering where he had last seen Jack before. "None you can see now, now get lost," he tried to go round him.

"Can't do that. What you're doing is wrong. You don't need to steal. I can help you."

"I don't need your help," he muttered. "Are you stalking me?"

Jack laughed. "Twice in two years, stalking? I don't think so." He moved closer. "Why don't I get you a joy with Work Experience? I'm sure there's something you're good at beside pick pocketing."

"I don't need a job." _Who the hell was this guy anyway? _"Who are you?"

You are going to end up in prison, or worse, dead. I can get you a job getting work experience. No more thieving. Regular meals. Money in your pocket. Whadda ya say?" Jack held out his hand. "I'm Captain Jack Harkness, by the way."

"Why do you even care? You don't even know me."

"Do I need to know you to want to help?" Jack took a step to the side. "Go ahead. Run again."

Ianto looked at him for a moment, then quickly left. There was some thing about that man's eyes. They were intense.

Jack didn't try to follow him. He had a hunch he would be seeing the young man again. Jack wondered around, then went back to the Bay area.

He didn't realise that it would be another two years until he saw the young man again.

Nineteen year old Ianto was in London. A new place, a new beginning. He wore a suit and was cleanly shaved. He took a deep breath, he needed a job.

Jack looked around the street. He hated London, but was here to talk to the boss of Torchwood One. Stepping over the threshold, he almost collided with a young man smartly dressed.

Ianto quickly spun around. "I'm sorry," he quickly muttered, before seeing who it was and stepping back.

"Well, don't you look smart. Love the suit." Jack looked inside the building. "You goin' in?"

Ianto looked down at himself. He smiled a little. "Thank you. Yes, I'm thinking about it," he took a deep breath.

Jack pushed the door open. "After you. Bet sure to speak plainly and don't fiddle. They hate fiddlers," said Jack, smiling. "Good luck."

Ianto nodded and walked off , half an hour later Ianto was standing in the lobby of torchwood one again.

Jack walked back out into the lobby with an official looking man. They shook hands. Jack walked towards the young man. "So, how did you get on, er. I didn't catch your name."

Ianto turned to face him and held out his hand. "Jones, Ianto Jones. I think I did rather well, actually."

"Good for you," said Jack, shaking his hand. "What do you do? I mean, the last time I saw you..." he let the sentence trail off.

"I moved to London for a fresh start, so I've been moving from job to job," he realised he was still holding his hand.

Ianto was still holding his hand, but Jack wasn't about to complain. He looked hot in a suit. "I'm glad you turned your life around. I was worried there for a moment." He looked at his hand and Ianto let it go. "Back in the park, when we first met. Was it your father? Hitting you, I mean?"

Ianto swallowed, he felt like he knew Captain Jack Harkness. "Yeah, it was."

"I wish you every success in your new venture. Work hard, Ianto Jones." Jack turned to leave, then stopped. "Are you free for dinner tonight?"

Ianto hesitated but shocked himself with the answer. "Yes, I am." He nodded slightly.

"Good. I know this little place, not too far from here. Meet me at Charing Cross Train Station at 7pm. We can go from there." Jack walked away, then looked back and winked.

Ianto blushed and watched him leave, he took a deep breath, he got to the station early wearing a black three piece suit and tie and he waited.

Jack walked slowly over to Ianto, who had his back to him. Jack made him jump when he spoke. "Hi," He smiled. "Been waiting long? Never mind, let's walk." Ten minutes later they were outside a small Italian restaurant. Jack opened the door, letting Ianto go in first. "Table for two, please," said Jack.

Ianto was slightly dazed. Jack had done all the talking on the way and now they were being seated.

You don't talk much, do you? That's okay." Jack looked at the menu. "They do a decent steak here. Plenty of onions and gravy. Or egg, if you prefer." Jack waited for Ianto to say something.

Ianto looked at Jack for a moment then looked down at the menu " I'll have the salad, thanks." Ianto didn't care which salad but he was trying to make sure he stayed healthy.

Jack raised an eyebrow and smiled. "Mmm, staying in shape. I like that."

The waiter came over.

"A salad for him and steak with all the trimmings for me. Thanks."

The waiter left.

"I don't need to stay in shape. I'm like this all the time." His eyes glinted.

Ianto noticed the glint in his eyes. This man had been there for most of his teenage life. Always thought of, but only occasionally seen. He was the reason Ianto wanted to make something of his life and now he was, here having lunch with him. He couldn't quite believe it.

Their meal arrived and they ate in silence. Jack watched as the younger man picked at his meal. "Aren't you hungry? If you'd had said..." he let the sentence trail off. "So, what job did you apply for? I bet you have a keen mind."

"Archivist." He ate his salad, then putting his knife and fork, picked up the coffee he had ordered, sipping at it. "I want to learn new things."

Jack put a piece of steak in his mouth and nodded. "Good idea. Expand the mind. Why Torchwood, if you don't mind me asking." Jack watched him squirm in his seat.

Ianto didn't like being asked questions especially not by him. He always felt panicked and he didn't know why " I got a letter through my door just my name on telling me to come to an interview. So I did"

Jack feigned surprise. "Oh, really? Well, that's...good, isn't it? Torchwood is a good firm to work for. Once you get the hang of it, the possibilities are endless."

Ianto wrapped his hand's around the warm cup just to give his hand's something to do and smiled " Yeah maybe"

Jack wondered if Ianto had worked out that he had put the letter through his door. If he did, he wasn't letting on. The kid was cagy, Jack liked that. He smiled back, pushing his plate away.

Ianto leaned back in the seat almost as if he was leaning away from him, he looked at him. "Thanks for the tip with the job though," he didn't know for sure it was him but he was guessing.

Jack looked surprised. "Me? Yeah, well, I did help out, a bit. Wanted to put you on the right road, so to speak. Looks like it may have worked."

Ianto nodded and finished his coffee, not moving. He looked up at Jack, refusing to look away to break eye contact with the older man.

Jack felt as if he were falling into a pure, blue ocean when he looked into Ianto's eyes. He didn't want to look away. He wanted to lose himself in them. He shook his head, bring himself back to the present. "What now?" he asked.

Ianto shrugged, he actually didn't know, he had never felt like this before, he always had a plan, knew what he needed to do but he was clueless.

"Have you been in London long? Maybe you could show me around. I always end up gettin' lost." He smiled his best 'please' smile.

Ianto hadn't been here long but he had studied the maps every guidebook he could get his hand on and he could easily find his way around, he had photogenic memory " Okay"

Jack caught the waiter's attention and asked for the bill. "Great. I'd like to look round the wax works."

"Madam Tusaurds, sure." Ianto nodded and stood up as Jack paid the bill. He pulled on his black coat.

Jack grabbed his greatcoat and they left the restaurant. "When do you actually start working for Torchwood?" Jack walked on the outside of Ianto.

"Tomorrow." Ianto put his hand's in his pocket, to block out the cold wind.

"Good." Jack looked away. "I...go back to Cardiff tomorrow. Would you have dinner with me tonight? It's okay if you have other plans. I just..."

Ianto didn't know why he felt like this, he wanted to run in the other direction screaming but he didn't. " Sure" he nodded.

"Do you know of any good restaurants? My treat of course. A parting gesture." But Jack knew in his heart that it couldn't be. He had to see Ianto Jones again.

Ianto smiled a little. "Yeah, I know a couple we could go to."

"Okay, I'm staying at a place in Denmark Hill. It's quieter over there. I can pick you up and say 7pm."

"How about I meet you outside the hotel? Ianto didn't really want Jack to know were he was living It didn't occur to him that he might already.

"Okay," Jack handed him a card. "I'll wait outside."

Ianto took it and put it in his pocket. "Thank you. I'll see you at 7." He smiled and quickly turned and walked off his heart racing.

Jack fought the urge to run after him, take him in his arms and never let him out of his sight again. Instead, he headed for the train station.

Ianto Jones didn't turn up that night, he lay in his bed staring at the ceiling, what ever he felt for Jack wasn't healthy.

Jack looked at his watch for the hundredth time. Where was he? It was now 8pm. Jack resigned himself to the fact that Ianto wasn't coming. He should have known that when he left. Did Ianto know how he felt, and that's why he stayed away? Did he feel the same way about Jack? No! He was just a kid. Sighing, Jack went back inside the hotel and sat by his bedroom window, looking out at the passing traffic. His bag was packed. "Why wait?" he said out loud. Leaving the hotel, Jack caught a train back to Cardiff.

Ianto fell asleep not long after, almost as if he had been drugged, he woke up the next morning and he didn't remember anything of Captain Jack Harkness or the day before.

Jack had just been fooling himself. Dreaming of a normal life. A lover of his own. Maybe Ianto Jones. But he had to make Ianto forget him. The retcon would do that alright. Just the last 24 hours of his life. He wouldn't remember meeting Jack at Torchwood One or the luncheon they'd share. Jack closed his eyes, remembering those sad, blue eyes. Eyes he would never forget. Not as long as he lived.

Just over a year later, the Canary Wharf base of Torchwood One was attacked by Cybermen. It was totally destroyed. Hundreds were killed or maimed in the attack.

When Jack heard about him, he and two other operatives went to scavenge artefacts and documents, so they wouldn't get into the wrong hands. Jack hadn't told anyone about Ianto and secretly, that's why he went along as well.

There was no sign of Ianto Jones on any list….Dead or Alive. He whereabouts was unknown.

They searched through the rubble until they found the archives, taking what they could back to Torchwood Three. Jack could only think about Ianto Jones.

Ianto Jones was devastated over the take down of Torchwood One. Over the loss of life. Over the loss of everything. He stood watching Captain Jack Harkness, Torchwood Three, he needed this now.

Ianto watched Jack. He hadn't changed, not even one bit. He hadn't even aged, how was that possible? How was it possible that this man looked the exact same? He watched him wrestle with a weevil waiting until he looked like he needed help and then he ran over pulling the weevil off.

Standing, Jack turned to the stranger. "Thank you."

Ianto nodded. " You're hurt," he motioned to his neck.

Jack moved back. "Had worse from shaving." He held his hand out. "Captain Jack Harkness."

"Ianto Jones." He didn't take his hand, but then again, Captain Jack already knew who he was and vice versa.

"I better get him back. Thanks again for your help." Jack heaved the Weevil over his shoulder.

"You know, that Weevil could of killed you."

Jack touched his neck. "Nah, it was like a love bite, that's all." Jack began to walk off.

"By the way, love the coat."

Jack couldn't help but smile, but he kept walking.

Ianto watched him go, he would find him again.

The next morning, he stood on the pier facing the tourist centre, wearing jeans and a black jacket. He waited for Jack and smiled when he came out. "Morning" he then held up a white mug " Coffee?"

Jack took the cup, sniffed it and then took a sip. "Wow!" He gave Ianto the cup back and walked away.

"I want to work for you." He took the cup back, looking at Jack.

"I'm not hiring. Go back to London. Make a life for yourself there, not here."

"Let me tell you about myself, please. I can help you."

"Ianto Jones born 19th August 1983 in Newport. One conviction for shoplifting. Recruited by Torchwood One at aged 19. Survived Canary Warf. Girlfriend Lisa Hallett. Who am I doin'?"

Ianto put a hand to his chest to stop him. "Look you checked me out.

Jack picked his hand up, moving it from his chest. "You knew about the Weevil. Thought I might have to come find you." He smiled, then walked on."

"But instead, you could see that I have the right qualifications for the job?" Ianto smiled hopefully.

"There is no job. We're nothing to do with Torchwood London. I severed all links." Jack moved off again.

Ianto walked in front of him again putting a hand on his chest " When it burnt, two members of your team scavenged the ruins"

"Don't want the equipment getting into the wrong hands."

"And your the right hand's are you?" Ianto raised an eyebrow, looking at Jack. "Trial period three months."

"No!"

"Three weeks...three days. Let me prove myself to you. I'll work for nothing."

"No."

Ianto pulled him back walking in front of him again." I saw what they did at Canary Wharf, what am i supposed to do with those memories?"

"You are not my responsibility, and we're not hiring."

Ianto turned as he walked away sighing " Same time tomorrow then" he called

There is no job for you here, and there never will be."

It was dark but Ianto wasn't stupid, he could hear the Torchwood suv from a mile away, huge engine, and the blue flashing light's gave it away, he then just stepped out infront of it, dressed in a suit

That night, Jack was out checking on something that had happened in the area. He can't remember exactly what it was. But Jack was alone. He was driving along, talking to the rest of the guys still in the Hub and there in the middle of the r...oad in front of him was, yep, Ianto Jones.

It was raining, too, but there he was, in the road anyway. Fool.

Jack smiled, he's persistent.

Getting out of the SUV, Jack went to challenge Ianto. He stood fast. Arrogant son-of-a-bitch.

"Arh. Okay, this has to stop."

"No, listen to me..." Ianto looked at him, his face pal.

Jack shook his head. "I don't have time for this. Look, I don't care what your problem is, I want you out of the city by sunrise. There is no place for you here. Go back to London. Find yourself another life. Keep stalking me, I'll wipe your memory." Jack put on my tough face

Ianto stood listening to him rant, it hurt what he was saying but he didnt stop " No but listen there's..." he was interrupted by Jack

Ianto watched him walk back to the car.

"Look, any conversation between us, no matter what the subject, is over. Finished. Done. Forever. I'm gettin' back behind the wheel of that car." Jack pointed to the SUV. "If you're still standing in the road, I'm gonna drive through you." Jack started to walk back towards the car

Now, he had Jack's attention.

They drove to a warehouse. Once inside an outer room, Jack took his equipment out for capturing the bird. Not the right equipment, though, according to Ianto Jones, that is. So your not going to help me catch this pterodactyl then?"

"Okay that is the only special equipment you got?" Ianto watched Jack screwing in a needle.

"Yeah, cos I keep Dinosaur nets in the back of the SUV."

"Well Torchwood London would of." He put his hand's on his hips and looked at Jack. They then ran to the door of the warehouse, where the Pterodactyl was and burst in. They watched it fly towards them. " Nope!" they quickly hurried back outside shutting the door behind them just in time.

"How'd you find it?" Jack asked.

"Rift activity locater," he looked at Jack.

"Torchwood London."

"See, quality kit." Ianto smirked.

The bird was squawking and flying around.

"Arh, it's quite excitable."

Ianto looked at him back against the door. "It must be your aftershave."

"Never wear any."

Ianto was surprised " You smell like that naturally?"

"51st century pheromones. You people have no idea. Ready for another go?"

"I'm game if you are."

"Three, two, one…."

They went back inside the warehouse. Trying not to scare the bird.

"Split up."

They went in opposite directions.

"Arh. We're not gonna harm you. You can't stay here." Jack said to the Pterodactyl. "Come back with me... I've got somewhere nice and big where you can fly around."

"Oh, so you let the Pterodactyl in and not me?"

"We need a guard dog." Jack told him.

"I can be that. Like a receptionist, building maintenance. Ianto moved forward with Jack. " Food and drink, dry cleaning even, that coat of yours must take a battering. Like a butler I can be a butler," he said all in hushed voice.

"We don't need a butler."

"Excuse me," he pulled Jack back. "Dry egg on your collar."

Jack shrugged him off. "It was a busy week."

"What exactly is your plan?"

Jack pulled away. "I'm gonna be the decoy."

"And you will be ripped to shreds."

"Dinosaurs?" Jack laughed. "Had 'em for breakfast. Had to. Only source of pre-cooked food protein after the asteroid crashed."

Ianto gave him a strange look.

"Long story." Jack changed the subject quickly, "Here you go." he offered Ianto the syringe. "One injection to the central nervous cortex. I'll keep it occupied. Move."

"No!" He gave the injection back.

Jack asked him, "What?"

"He knows me. I would be the better decoy. I've got a secret weapon." He reached in to his jacket pocket and pulled out a bar of chocolate. "Chocolate, preferably dark," he walked away from Jack and towards the Pterodactyl whistling. "Got your favourite," he pointed to the chocolate in his hand still moving towards it, he threw it in front of her, just as Jack came up behind. "It's good for your serotonin levels, if you've got serotonin levels." Ianto froze as the Pterodactyl turned to Jack "Whoa!"

Just as Jack was gonna sneak up and plunge the syringe into big bird, she spied him. She walked towards him. Jack grabbed hold of her leg and she took off flying round the warehouse.

"Ianto!"

After a few seconds, Jack started to enjoy himself and managed to inject her, then he let go.

Ianto caught him. Strong, safe arms. Yes!

As the drug took effect, the bird came down almost on top of them. Ianto moved them out of the way, ended up on top of Jack. At first, they were laughing. Then, they stopped laughing and just looked at each other. Maybe they felt something then. Jack knew he did. He had this urge to kiss Ianto.

Ianto looked down at Jack. Felt Jack's hand's on his arms. Both breathing heavily. " I should go," he stood up and walked away from him.

"Hey, report for work first thing tomorrow." Jack watched him walk away. "Like the suit, by the way."

Ianto stopped, his blue eyes swimming with tears, then he walked off.

Jack didn't notice that Ianto had tears in his eyes. But the tears weren't because he got the job. Jack would find out the real reason later.

And that's how Ianto Jones became part of Torchwood, and Jack's life. He thought of our first encounter, every time he saw the Pterodactyl. Myfanwy. Bless.


End file.
